1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to capacitors, and more particularly, to metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor.
2. Background
Decoupling capacitors are commonly used in a chip to filter out noise on a power supply, in which the decoupling capacitors are coupled between two power-supply rails (e.g., Vdd and Vss) of the power supply. Typically, a decoupling capacitor is implemented using a metal-insulator-metal (MIM) capacitor comprising two metal layers and a dielectric layer disposed between the metal layers.